Itachi
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: WARN: AU, Gaje, DRABBLE. RnR?


**Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING(s): Canon? One-shot, Drabble.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, aku kembali," ucap Itachi ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. "Lama kita tak jumpa, ya? Kau sudah cukup besar rupanya..." tatap Itachi sambil melihat perkembangan Sasuke yang terus tumbuh.

Itachi P.O.V

Apa kau tahu? Terkadang kejujuran itu sangat menyakitkan... Bukan begitu? Terkadang kau ingin selalu tak dibohongi, tapi kalau kau mendengar kejujuran itu, maka, terkadang hatimu menjadi sakit...

Aku kembali setelah 4 tahun pergi... Ya, kau benar, Sasuke. Sekarang aku berstatus sebagai Ketua ANBU dan umurku baru 13 tahun.

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau masih memperbolehkan kami bertemu lagi, aku sungguh menyayanginya... Aku ingin terus bersamanya... Dan aku berjanji, besok aku akan ajarkan Sasuke teknik melempar Shuriken, walau sepertinya Sasuke masih belum bisa, namun aku memang bermaksud untuk berbohong, karena aku ingin terus bersamanya, selalu...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku mengajarkan teknik melemparkan Shuriken pada Sasuke, aku sedikit senang bisa melihat Sasuke berlari kesana kemari sambil tersenyum serius...

Namun, sepertinya ini tak akan berlangsung lama, aku mendapat perintah dari Tetua Konoha. Besok aku ada misi. Ya ampun! Baru saja aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku benci ini...! Aku seperti mainan. Hanya disuruh-suruh untuk melakukan hal yang tak kusukai!

Yaitu...

Membunuh...

Membunuh Klan-ku sendiri...!

Sehari kemudian...

Apa yang terjadi...? Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut sedih Sasuke, dia menagih janjinya kepadaku untuk terus melatih dia. Tapi... Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tak bermaksud melanggar janjiku...

-1 hari kemudian-

Dan sialnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku atau bagiku hanyalah hari paling buruk yang harus kulalui...

.

.

Aku...

Aku...

Aku sangat benci diriku sendiri...! Kenapa takdirku seperti ini? Tapi... Ini adalah misi... Sudah kewajibanku untuk terus menjalankannya... Walau harus membunuh dan menutup klan Uchiha dengan tanganku sendiri.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa membunuhmu. Mungkin aku telah membunuh seniorku, temanku, kekasihku, bahkan orangtuaku. Tapi aku tak bisa membunuh adik kecilku. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi... Aku sudah memohon izin pada Tetua Konoha untuk melindungimu. Jadi kau tenang saja.

Maafkan aku, adikku...

Aku menyayangimu...

.

.

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Aku bergabung dengan Organisasi Akatsuki. Namanya cukup bagus, bukan? Ingatan tentang Sasuke tetap ada di kepalaku. Tapi ini semata-mata hanya untuk bisa mengawasi Konoha, dan tentunya mengawasimu. Walau aku terbebani oleh kriminalitas yang tak termaafkan.

Dan kenyataannya, setelah mendengar Hokage 3 meninggal, maka aku ke Konoha untuk memperingati Danzou bahwa 'aku masih hidup' dan Danzou tidak boleh menyentuh adikku!

Dan tanpa kuduga...

Aku melihatmu Sasuke... Kita bertemu di suatu penginapan. Kau sudah cukup besar rupanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat matanya memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam padaku... Ya, aku mengerti semuanya. Itu sangat wajar.

Bahwa bagiku Sasuke, kebencianmu kuanggap sebagai kasih sayangmu kepadaku, kakakmu sendiri.

.

.

Setelah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, Sasuke, kabarnya kau telah menjadi pengikut Orochimaru? Kenapa Sasuke? Aku sedih mendengarnya...

Apa semata-mata itu hanya untuk balas dendam kepadaku? Apa kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu...

Tapi...

Ya... Kau memang tak tahu...

Aku pun mendengar kau membunuh Deidara. Betapa sedihnya hatiku mengetahui sifatmu seperti ini... Walau Deidara mati, dan kau pun diberitakan mati, namun... Aku masih bisa merasakan kehidupanmu, Sasuke. Kau masih hidup, dan aku bisa membuktikannya besok... Aku mengundangmu untuk bertemu denganku di suatu tempat.

Aku takut bila nanti kita tak bertemu lagi semenjak digerogoti penyakitku ini.

.

.

Hari ini sudah kurencanakan agar aku dapat bertemu Sasuke... Dan hari ini juga, tepatnya hari ulang tahunku. Aku akan mati di hadapanmu... Ya, aku sudah merencanakan itu.

Aku ingin mati di hadapanmu, walau sebagai oengkhianat. Dibenci... Membawa aib desa... Bahkan kau pun sangat membenciku... Betapa sakitnya hatiku ini...

Tapi, aku menyayangimu, tapi kau tidak. Kau malah membenciku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan bagiku, nyawamu lebih penting daripada Konoha... Kau sedang diincar oleh Madara dan aku bisa menyadarinya. Apa dia pikir aku bodoh dan hanya tinggal diam saja?

Nah, Sasuke... Aku akan mendesakmu untuk membunuhku. Dengan begitu, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanku apabila aku mati di hadapanmu dan kau mungkin bisa dieluk-elukan sebagai pahlawan Konoha karena telah membalaskan dendam Uchiha...

Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi kuat dan akan terlindungi dari Madara. Dan aku akan mengeluarkan segel gaib itu, bagaimanapun caranya agar kau bisa terbebas kembali.

Untuk melihat wajahmu sekarang saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Dan berbicara denganmu pun itu sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

Apalagi melihatmu sehat seperti ini... Aku sangat senang...!

Nah, Sasuke...

Sekarang...

Cobalah membunuhku...!

Sasuke...

Selamat tinggal...

Aku menyayangimu...

End of Iatchi P.O.V

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini… ==v**

**Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)**


End file.
